Digimon World: Darkest Before Dawn
by Relix Nova
Summary: Ryan Draco is a Normal Ranked Tamer in NightCrow. A strange virus attacks Darkmoon City, leaving it's Digimon as Intraining or rookie Digimon. But what happens when a human gets infected with the same virus?. Fanfiction of Digimon World:Dusk/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

OoC: Fanfic of Digimon DS game Dusk / Dawn, thats all you need to know for now

**Thriller Ruins**

"Alright Night Crow, today we are training for the Normal Tamer Tornament" A girl with dark purple hair said as she stood on a plateform made of rubble. Beside her stood a large Knight like digimon with a giant black Lance.

"YES SIR" The six tamers yelled out. "Hey Ryan" A boy dressed in a black hoodie and a purple hat said his glasses gleemed in the dim light.

"Yeah?" Ryan said. He had blond hair and wore a completely black jacket with black pants. Around his neck his black and purple digivice hanged. On his head a pair of Black and purple goggles stood boldly out of his blond hair.

"Why don't we go deeper into the Ruins to train" The boy said

"We should really stick with the group" A girl said from behind Ryan. She wore a Purple one peice Dress that went to the top of her knees. It had white lace around the neck and the bottom of the dress.

"Sounds like a great plan Newton" Ryan said to the boy. "Ryan are you even listening to me" The girl said. "Of course Dorothy" Ryan said.

((Those are my friends Newton and Dorothy, We've been friends since we were in the Digimon Academy))

"If you guys are going to start training then get to it" The girl standing on top of the rubble said calmly. "Sorry Cheif Julie" Ryan, Dorothy, and Newton said at the same time

((That's Julie, She leads NightCrow Tamer clan, Now I know what your thinking, Whats a tamer clan. First I have to tell you about Tamers))

((Tamers are humans that use digimon to fight, They issue comands through a machine called a Digivice, Digivices are given to every one who has passed the academy. A digimon is a creature made of data, but don't think just cuz there data doesn't mean they have emotion))

((Some digimon fight for glory, others because of instinct, but some just want to live and be pets, but most of the time digimon are considered friends with the humans))

(( That big guy next to Julie is ChaosGallentmon, He's a powerful digimon. His shield could blow you back just by blocking your attack))

"Ryan can I come out now?" A voice said from Ryan's digivice. "Not yet Lunamon, we still have to get to the training area".

"Beter get going" ChaosGallentmon said. "YES SIR" All three of them said at the same time.

"C'mon" Newton said walking further into the ruins. Ryan and Dorothy fallowed.

**Deep Ruins**

"Alright let's see if we can go further" Newton said. "Do we really have to walk this far?" Ryan asked. "Yes, we don't want the others to steal our battle plans do we?" Newton said. "Well there might be a small problem with your plan" Ryan said looking further into the ruins.

"And that is?" Newton said. Ryan pointed toward a tamer that was blocking the path "Oh man thats Raigo" Newton said. "He's a gold tamer isn't he?" Dorothy said. "Yeah, there's no way were getting past him" Ryan said.

"Ok fine let's just train here then" Newton said "Alright I'll ref" Dorothy said steping aside.

"Listen both of you! Anticipate the Opponent's moves and direct your Digimon! Especially you Newton!" Dorothy said

"I know that!" Newton said back

"Then actually do it" Ryan said

"I direct my digimon all the time!" Newton yelled

"I'm telling you because you don't. Use the Fight Command to let your Digimon partner use an attack! Be sure to keep an eye on your Digimon's Remaining MP and Expended MP." Dorothy said.

"Tch! Just watch... Ryan, Don't hold back!" Newton said

(Here we go) Ryan thought.

"START BATTLE" Dorothy yelled

WARNING WARNING The message flashed on Ryan's and Newton's Digivices

"Kokuwamon!" Newton said as a Black Digimon with metalic arms and a head shaped like a tazzer appeared. His body was covered in Wires and electrict sparks occasionally came out of his arms and head.

"Not bad" Ryan said "Lunamon!" Ryan said. A white rabit like digimon appeared. It had four long ears with two blue strips on each of them. It had a yellow cresent shape on it's forhead with a single strand of hair sticking out the front. It had a cresent mark on it's chest being covered by two metal straps with a medal with a cresent moon carved into it

"Bout time" Lunamon said stretching.

"Luna Claw!" Ryan yelled. "Got it" Lunamon said jumping into the air and filling her claw with energy. She slashed it down on Kokuwamon. "BZZT" Kokuwamon said as he got blown back from the attack. Kokuwamon stood back up.

"Electro Strike!" Newton yelled. Kokuwamon charged Lunamon with his claw extended and filled it with Electricty.

"NOW!" Ryan yelled. Lunamon jumped and fliped over Kokuwamon. "Lop ear ripple" Ryan yelled. Lunamon slamed her ears into Kokuwamon's back. "Bzzt" Kokuwamon said as he collapsed to the ground.

"What! No way!" Newton yelled. "It's over already" Lunamon said giggling.

"Newton you're giving your digimon weak Direction" Dorothy said.

"No I'm not!" My Strategy is perfect!" Newton yelled. "Then why didn't it work" Ryan said

"I guess you wern't listening to a thing I said. Anyways now it's my turn. Newton" Dorothy said "Step Back! Ryan, Now it's my turn!"

Suddenly a earthquake shook the ground violently.

When it finally settled down. "What was..." Newton said "That...?" Dorothy said finishing Newton's sentence. Suddenly a burst of light came from behind Ryan.

Ryan turned around "Vilemon!" Ryan yelled steping back. "Vilemon?" Newton said.

"I'm guna ... kill them..." The Vilemon said in a trance like state. "Get out of the way!" Newton yelled at Ryan "Whats with this Vilemon?" Newton yelled

"Be careful, Ryan!" Dorothy yelled "If you take some damage, use the Item command to use items to restore your HP! If you've used too many attacks, then use items to restore MP!"

"Got it!" Ryan said "Lunamon!". Lunamon got between Ryan and Vilemon

Vilemon is a greenish digimon with a giant sharp mishapened mouth. It's wings are tiny and it can barely fly, His claws were a diferent color than his skin.

"Nightmare Shock" Vilemon said as he sent a wave of dark energy at Lunamon. "TEAR SHOT!" Ryan yelled. Lunamon charged energy in it's mouth and fired it at Vilemon. "Dodge now!" Ryan said Lunamon rolled to the side as the shot hit Vilemon.

"SHADOW CLAW" Vilemon yelled as he filled his claws with black energy. "LUNA CLAW!" Lunamon yelled as she filled her claws with a whitish energy. The attacks collided. Vilemon and Lunamon steped back. Vilemon slashed at Lunamon. Lunamon jumped over the claw and slamed it into the ground.

"Gah!" Vilemon said grabing his claw in pain. "END IT" Ryan yelled "Lop Ear Ripple!" Lunamon yelled slaming her ears on Vilemon's back. "GHHHHH!" Vilemon said as he collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds he exploded into data fragments.

"Ouch! I twisted my leg" Newton said "How?" Ryan said "That was dumb you were rushing. Can you report this to Cheif Julia?... Ryan I'll stay with this idiot and stay here I can't leave the injured behind" Dorothy said

"HEY, stop calling me an idiot and stuff..." Newton said "The injured should keep quiet!" Dorothy yelled.

"Ryan so will you go for us?" Dorothy asked "Yeah" Ryan said "Sorry Ryan. Thanks" Newton said.

Ryan started walking back the way they came.

Ryan saw 3 DarkCrow tamers being attacked by Vilemon. "Darn why are they..." A boy wearing a blue cap and a white T-Shirt said. "This doesn't look good! HELP! SOMEONE!" A boy wearing a purple bandana over on his head and wearing a purple T-Shirt with a yellow strip in it.

"Ponch, Gutts! Do your best! You're NightCrow!" A girl with blond hair and a purple band around her head said. She wore a white T-Shirt and purple pants. Ryan ran up to them

"Ryan, Help! Please!" The girl yelled. (So much for building there self confidence) Ryan thought.

The Vilemon turned toward Ryan. "Ryan, Be Careful! Use the Move commande and use the Digimon Support abilities. don't forget to use Move during battle. Line the Digimon up to initiate their abilities!" The girl yelled. "Got it Barone!" Ryan yelled.

The two Vilemon attacked Ryan. "Lunamon! SkullGreymon! WereGarurumon Black!" Ryan yelled. Lunamon jumped in between Ryan and the Vilemon. Two digimon appeared next to Lunamon. One was a giant Dragon shaped Skeleton. He had sharp jagged teeth. The other was a human like wolf creature that had black fur. "Glad you two could make it" Ryan said to the new digimon.

"Well we would have been here earlier if you would have called us out!" The black wolf said to Ryan. "Chill WereGarurumon Black" Ryan said. "I don't care as long as we get to crush stuff" The bone dragon said "Alright SkullGreymon, Give them heck" Ryan said

"Pummel Whack" WereGarurumon charged and punched the two Vilemon in the face. "Skull Destroy!" Skull Greymon fired 2 missels at the Vilemon. Ryan watched as the Vilemon exploded into data.

"Whew" Ryan said. Lunamon walked back to Ryan. "Did you really have to call them?" Lunamon asked. "Sorry but you were outnumbered, your not exactly the strongest Digimon yet" Ryan said

"Ryan.. thanks..." Ponch said. "That was scary... It just started attacking..." Barone said. "Ryan I would have taken care of them if you hadn't come" Gutts said

"Hey you got saved. Just say thanks." Ponch said "yeah Sorry Ryan. Thanks." Gutts said "Now we need to report this immediantely". "Ryan. Please! Go report this to Chief Julia right away!" Barone said.

"I was just going to" Ryan said as he walked back to the area where he started.

**Thriller ruins: Gathering Plains**

Ryan saw Julia and Chaos Gallentmon Just finish off 3 Vilemon. "Heheh... ChaosGallantmon, you look bored?" Julia said "I didn't even break a sweat, But Why? The Vilemon appeared as if they were being controlled by something" ChaosGallantmon said.

"Yes ChaosGallantmon, But who..." Julia said "I wonder if the oters are alright? I hope they're not hurt" "Well besides a sprained ankle, there fine" Ryan said casually walking in. "Well thats good... RYAN! BEHIND YOU" Julia yelled. Ryan turned around to see a mysterious figure in a red cloack.

Julia and ChaosGallantmon charged toward the mysterious figure. The figure laughed in a errie kind of way and disapeared. "Darn! Got away..." Chaos Gallantmon said "Who was that..." Julia said

"Chief Julia... Chaos Gallantmon" Raigo said as he came in with the other tamers "Why did the Vilemon attack us? They looked like they were being controlled by someone, but..." "I don't know... But we won't be afraid. We're the ultimate Tamer Team NIGHT CROW!" Julia said

"Right! Night Crow! Fear Nothing!" ChaosGallantmon said "We're counting on you guys at the Normal Tournament tomorrow! Show our strenght to Light Fang!"

"Let's get back to Darkmoon City." Julia said "let's get some rest for tomorrow"

**Next Day: Tournament**

Newton called Ryan on his Digivice. "Ryan you're late! What are you doing? Come on you're doing so well... You're the winner of Group A of the Normal Tournament. Don't waste it Ryan. Let's hurry!" Newton checked the group B battle on his digivice.

Ryan appeared in a portal near Newton. "What are you doing? Ryan you're late!" Newton yelled. "The Group B tournament has Already Started!" Newton rushed over to Ryan. "You're always this way! Really Ryan take being a Night Crow more seriously! The Light Fang wil laugh at you!"

"You done yet?" Ryan asked

"Well let's hurry up and go! Let's move it!" Newton said running toward the statium. Ryan fallowed.

Ryan and Newton ran into the loby. Newton looked at the screen. "Good. Group B's Not over yet." Newton said. The screen showed a Light Fang memeber with a pair of blue goggle and dirty blond hair fighting with a Angemon. He wore a red Shirt and blue pants.

Ryan saw Gutts Fighting with his Mushroomon.

"Gutts! You'd better win no matter What!" Newton yelled "Take that Light Fang Koh and crush him! Go Mushtroomon! You can Win!"

"So that's Koh?" Ryan said pointing at the Light Fang memeber. "Yeah, he's pretty much dominated the whole competition... including me..." Newton said. "Oh... well he must be strong then" Ryan said

"We don't have time for this...Let's go to the waiting room!" Newton said running over to the Dark Crow waiting room.

"Mind as well tell Julia I'm here" Ryan said walking over to the waiting room.

"Ryan. Over here. Everyone's waiting!" Newton yelled. Ryan walked into the waiting room. "Ryan... you made it..." Julia said.

"Yeah I'm not going to miss this" Ryan said "Your up next, Good Luck!" Julia said "We Night Crow won Group A of the Normal Tournament! Good Job Ryan!" Chaos Gallantmon said.

"But group B lost to Light Fang... They fight pretty well! Keep your guard up Ryan!" Chaos Gallantmon said "Victory in the Normal Tournament belongs to Night Crow!"

"Sorry everyone..." Gutts said as he came back from the arena. "Darn! If Mushroomon would have moved in just a bit more..." Gutts said

"Thats Right! Your Digimon ALWAYS has that problem!" Ponch said sarcasticly

"Ponch, don't be so hard on Gutts.." Barone said "Yeah Ponch! You lost too!" Dorothy said "You guys are such buddies to lose to the same opponent!".

"The one that beat them is Koh of Light Fang, but you already knew that" Newton said "Ryan be careful"

"Ryan you can win if you fight Carefully." Julia said

"Just believe in yourself and give it your all." Chaos Gallantmon said "Then I'm sure you'll be able to win!".

Julia and Chaos Gallantmon left the waiting room and went to the main loby.

OoC: Kay thats it for the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Lobby**

"Chief Julia" A man dressed in green clothing said. "Chief Glare" Julia said. Chief Glare had orange hair and a orange bandana. Besides him stood a tall digimon that had white armor and golden wings. The digimon's name is Ophanimon

Ryan walked into the the main loby. "Ah Draco, just in time" Julia said "Chief Glare let me introduce you. This is Ryan of Night Crow who will be in the finals."

"Ryan is still a Normal Tamer but has great potential and is a good Tamer. I'm sure you could tell if you saw the match." Chaos Gallantmon said.

"Yes I did see you match. You're an impressive Tamer." "Thanks" Ryan said putting both of his hands behind his head.

"Yes Ryan. We're looking forward to your growth. But Koh of Light Fang also has great potential" Ophanimon said.

"Thank you Ophanimon, but I still have a ways to go." Koh said walking into the lobby.

"Nice to meet you Ryan. I'm Koh of Light Fang. The group B Champion, your opponet" Koh said

"Nice to meet you too Koh." Ryan said.

"Well the next match is the final match of the Normal Tournament. I look Forward to a good battle!" Chief Glare said excitily.

"Fight to the best of your ability as a proud tamer" Julia said to Ryan and Koh.

"I will Chief Glare, Chief Julia! I'll do my best." Koh said. (Why would I show up if I wasn't planing on doing my best) Ryan thought.

Chief Glare, Koh, And Ophanimon walked back to the Light Fang Waiting room.

Julia turned toward Ryan. "Be Careful! Koh is strong." Julia said. "Well he has to be, I mean he's beatin everyone else" Ryan said.

"When your ready, come to the waiting room" Chaos Gallantmon said.

Julia and Chaos Gallantmon walked toward the Dark Crow Waiting room.

(Ready!) Ryan thought as he walked into the Dark Crow waiting room.

**DC: Waiting room**

Ryan walked in the room. Everyone gathered around him and started saying things to motivate him. Ryan walked up to the transporter. "You ready?" The MC asked. "Yep" Ryan said standing on the yellow chip shaped portal. "Alright then Good Luck" The MC said

Ryan teleported out of the room

**Battle Stage**

Ryan appeared on the battle stage. As he walked forward he saw Koh waiting for him. "RYAN! You have to win!" Dorothy yelled from the stands "GO give it your all!" Newton yelled.

"Let's get some momentum with a win in the Normal Tournament, and Night Crow will win the Bronze Tournament tomorrow!" Raigo yelled.

"Ryan of Night Crow! Let's get it on!" Koh yelled. "Don't back down now, you hear" Ryan said.

"Now for the final match in the normal tournament! The Group A champ is Ryan of Night Crow... The Group B Champ is Koh of Light Fang... Both have gotten to this point with ease! This will be an intresting match up! Who will be the winner."

"Are you ready? Let's start this battle!" The Referee said. "Ready... BEGIN!" A bell gonged.

"Angemon, Rise Greymon, Coronamon" Koh said as three digimon appeared. Angemon had the body of a man with several orbs embeded in his chest. He wore a purple robe and had six wings sticking out of his back.

Rise Greymon had red and blue armor on his chest and it extended furhter back and formed it's wings. He has a giant cannon mounted on his left arm.

Coronamon is a small red digimon with flames coming out of his tail and his forehead.

"Lunamon, WereGarurumonBlack, SkullGreymon" Ryan said as the three digimon appeared.

"Hydro Water!" Lunamon yelled as it fired a water shot at Coronamon. "Ghhh" Coronamon said being pushed back. "Hey!" Coronamon said as he charged Lunamon

"Giga Breath" Coronamon yelled firing A fireball at Lunamon. Lunamon blocked it with her ear.

"Heaven Knuckle" Angemon yelled as he punched WereGarurumon. "SHarp Fang" WereGarurumon yelled biting Angemon on the wing.

"Energy shot" Rise Greymon said firing a shot at Skull Greymon. "SKULL DESTROY" Skull Greymon yelled as he fired a missle at Rise Greymon.

The battle continued with no side gaining ground for quite sometime. "PUMMEL WACK" WereGarurumonBlack punched all of Koh's digimon. They faded away back into Koh's Digivice.

"WINNER! Ryan of Night Crow!" The Referee yelled. "The Champion of the Normal Tournament is Ryan! Ryan of Night Crow Congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Ryan yelled pumping his fist in the air. "What... How... How could I... Congratulations... Ryan of Night Crow. You beat me this time, but it won't happen again next time!" Koh said determined

"That was an excellent battle, Ryan!" Chaos Gallantmon yelled.

"Well done, Ryan! Glory to Night Crow!" Julia yelled

Koh walked back to the waiting room. Ryan walked back to the waiting room

**DC: Waiting room**

"Way to Go Ryan!" Dorothy said. "Yeah you showed Light Fang what Dark Crow is all about!" Newton said. "Nice going hot shot" Ponch said. "I knew you could do it" Barone said "That was Awesome" Gutts said.

Ryan smiled "Thanks guys" Ryan said "... Hey where's Julia?" Ryan asked. "In the lobby" Dorothy said. "Kay thanks" Ryan said running toward the lobby.

**Lobby**

Ryan found Julia talking to Glare. "Thanks for the great match. It was a good fight. I was able to see how strong the Night Crow really are." Glare said.

"Same to you, Chief Glare and Ophanimon" Julia said. Ryan walked up to Julia and Glare.

"Good job Ryan, it was a good battle!" Chaos Gallantmon said. "Yes you're right. I'm proud as Night Crow leader" Julia said

"Looks like Koh and Ryan are going to be good rivals" Ophanimon said "This match must have a good experience for Koh. Thank you Ryan. I'm grateful" Chief Glare said.

"Well it's time to get back to SunshineCity. I look forward to the Bronze Tournament Tomorrow" Chief Glare Said.

Chief Glare and Ophanimon left the lobby.

A figure dressed in a red cloak stood near the entrence and fallowed Glare and Ophanimon out of the lobby. "Is that?" Julia said as she quickly fallowed the figure. ChaosGallantmon fallowed Julia. "Gah Julia wait up" Ryan said fallowing them.

Ryan saw Julia and Glare cornered the figure near the exit. The KnightChessmon stood in front of the gate.

"You Shady Character!" KChessmonWH said. "Settle down!" KChessmonB said.

"Thats... the same from before! Julia said surprised. "Whats going on" Glare said equally as surprised. The figured laughed and disapeared.

"Chief Julia have you met that guy before?" Glare asked. "Yes Chief Glare. There was an Incident the other day. the wild digimon went on a rampage in Thriller Ruins" Julia said "I saw him then..."

"I see, I wonder who it is" Glare said

"I don't know. It's as if he's watching us... There's also been strange Activity on the Server...I'm worried about DarkmoonCity" Julia said "Chief Glare, you should also head back home soon."

Chief Glare and Ophanimon along with the rest of Light Fang left the Coliseum.

"So that guy..." Ryan started to say to Julia. "I don't know what he wants, but we need to be prepared for anything" Julia said. "Ryan... go get the rest of Dark Crow. We're going home" Julia said. "Yes sir" Ryan said running into the Lobby.

**Latter: Chief Julia's office**

"Ryan you did very well. Your matches were worthy of the opening day" Julia said. "But that guy.." Ryan said. Julia shot him a glare that said drop it.

"Sakekiy, Kakumi Tomorrow is the Bronze tournament I'm counting on the both of you" Chaos Gallantmon said. "The Night Crow and Light Fang are old rivals. Winning is important, but even more so is to have a good match" Julia said.

A purpled hair man next to Ryan said. "Leave it to us! We'll beat'em with ease!" "Don't get cocky Sukekiyo" Ryan said. "Ryan's right Sukenkiyo but We won't lose to the Light Fang!" Kakumi said. Kakumi had light brown hair and wore a purple bandana on her head.

"Good! We're counting on all of you. Get some rest today You're dismissed." Julia said Sukekiyo, Ryan, and Kakumi started to walk away. "Ryan, I'd like you to stay." Julia said. "Probally about your smart mouth" Sukekiyo said. "C'mon, Sukekiyo" Kakumi said walking toward the exit portal. Sukekiyo fallowed Kakumi.

Ryan turned around and walked back to Julia.

"Ryan, do you remember the strange guy we saw at Thriller Ruins and at the match?" Julia said. "Yeah, he sure looks supicious" Ryan said

"Not only did the guy appear in Thriller Ruins but also at the match between Night Crow and Light Fang. He must be up to something" Chaos Gallantmon said

"The strange power he had to make the wild Digimon become agressive... If the same thing happoens at the match, If it happens at the DigiColiseum, itwill be a mess" Julia said.

"There's also one other thing. Chief Glare may have known him. I could sense Something in his face when he saw him at the DigiColiseum." Chaos Gallantmon said "It could be just my imagination"

"I see... I'll ask Chief Glare about it tomorrow. Ryan don't mention this to the others. I don't want to Spread any rumors."

"Relax, I'm not the type to gossip." Ryan said. "It's true" Lunamon said from Ryan's digivice.

"I forgot you were there" Ryan said "I thought I told you to go back to the tamer house" Ryan said. "I got bored" Lunamon said.

"Now Ryan, I sent you a gift for your good work. Go back to your Tamer home and have a look" Julia said.

"Yes sir" Ryan said as he walked out of the Julia's office.

**Tamer Square**

"Hey Ryan over here!" Dorothy yelled waving at Ryan. "hey Ryan you got a fight didn't you?" Ponch said.

"Yeah I did" Ryan said.

"How Nice, I'm jealous" Gutts said

"You deserve it for doing so well" Barone said to Ryan. "But Ryan isn't it great? I'm jealous"

"You're so lucky Ryan. It's a special gift isn't it?" Newton said "It must be something amazing. How lucky"

"Instead of being jealous of Ryan, why dont' you guys just get stronger. YOu have to try harder" Dorothy said

"Tch! Dorothy you got knocked out of Group A" Newton said

"So What? Group A's Champion was Ryan anyways!" Dorothy said Newton stood there trying to think of something to say.

"I'd beter get back to the home and check on the Digimon. I'm going to raise a Digimon that will surprise Chief Julia!" Dorothy said.

"Good luck" Ryan said.

"Ryan, I'll see you later!" Dorothy said

Dorothy ran to the portal leading to the Tamer homes.

"Hey Dorothy! Wait!" Newton yelled. "Later Ryan, Don't be late!" Newton ran to the portal leading to the Tamers home.

"We should go home too. Bye Ryan" Ponch said. Barone, Gutts and Ponch ran to the tamer home portals.

"I thought they'd never leave" Ryan said. "Oh come on there kinda funny" Lunamon said giggling.

"Yeah whatever let's just go home" Ryan said. "I'm tired" Ryan walked over to the Tamer home portal and disapeared.

**Ryan's Tamer home: Island**

Ryan appeared in a man made island made of trees and wood. "Good can I come out now" Lunamon asked. "Okay fine" Ryan said as he pointed his Digivice at the ground. "Emerge" Ryan said. Lunamon appeared on the ground. Lunamon stretched.

"Good it was kinda cramped in there" Lunamon said "Skull Greymon is such a space hog." Lunamon said. "I bet he is, he's huge" Ryan said.

"Ryan!" A black mouse like digimon said "Phascomon!" Ryan said "We won the tournament". "I heard" Phascomon said "Congratulations!" "Aww thanks" Ryan said scratching the back of his head.

"Ryan, I Phascomon, am proud to be your NaviDigimon at the home!" Phascomon said "And Ryan, as a gift for your great performance we received a Farm Island Card! Good for you!"

"No way a Farm Island! Isn't that a place where I can make my digimon stronger" Ryan said. "Yeah" Phascomon said. "Awesome" Lunamon said.

"Oh Lunamon there you are" Phascomon said "I told you I was going to find Ryan" Lunamon said giggling.

"Well you still have to redeem this card for a Farm Island" Phascomon said. "Then you can acess it with this Digi-Farm PC! I can't wait!" Phascomon said. "oh and don't foget to use the DigiLab PC to DNA Digivolve and to make you Digimon stronger."

Ryan yawned "Huh? ryan are you sleepy? I see, you're tired from the Normal Tournament. Go to sleep early so you get enought rest!" Phascomon. "Alright Alright, I was going to bed anyway" Ryan said climbing up a lader and heading toward the living room of his Tamer home.

From his living room Ryan walked over to his bed and climbed in.

"Lunamon I sugest you get some rest" Phascomon said. "But thats booooorrring" Lunamon whined. "It was just a sugestion" Phascomon said "Just keep quiet"

"Okay fine" Lunamon said.

OoC: Okay thats it for this chapter. Man these things get long.


	3. Chapter 3

OoC: NO SPOILERS

**Darkmoon City**

A Tamers was talking to his two digimon. "Tomorrow is the Bronze Tournament. I think it's going to be Sukekiyo and Kakumi. I'm looking forward to it." The Tamer boy said

"Yeah me too!" WereGarurumon said. "I would have liked to be in the tournament!"

"Yeah really! I would have done well if I had entered" MetalKabuterimon said

"Speaking of Bronze Light Fang have Gaoh and Lyla" The Tamer boy said...

A Tamer Girl was talking to her digimon

"The day after tomorrow is the Silver Tournament. What if I get matched with..." The Tamer girl said the next words softly "Ideon of Light Fang?" The Girl said finishing her sentence.

"No problem... No matter who I get matched up with. I'll get them with my Freeze Fang!" Garurumon said

**Dark Gate**

"Hey, how goes it?" A MetalEtemon said to the gate keepers "Being a City Guard must be tough"

"It's my duty to for the people. I'm okay if everyone can feel safe" BishopChessmon said

"But something's been bothering me. It's just one of those feelings..." RookChessmon said

"You know... I've been feeling uneasy too. I wonder if it's because of the tournaments" Metal Etemon said

**Darkmoon City's Side of the bridge**

A Tamer girl was talking to a Tamer boy. "The Normal Tournament reallly was exciting" The girl said. "Yeah... I especially liked Ryan." The Tamer boy said

CherubimonEvil was talking to another Digimon. "Which team do you think will win the next Match up?"

"Well, you can't underestimate the Light Fang..." The Ghoulmon said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, and a alarm rang through the area.

"The Alarm! Whats going on?" The Tamer girl said

"I don't know... What happened?" The Tamer boy said

"The City Alarm never went off before?" CherubimonEvil said

"Well, it could be nothing." Ghoulmon said

Suddenly a black egg shaped energy ball appeared. It had electricty coming out of it and you could barely see a skull in the middle of it.

"Hey! Who are you?" CherubimonEvil said "You look Suspicious!"

"Darkmoon City is beyond this point." Ghoulmon said "I can't allow anyone Suspicious through!"

The Egg Gave off a creppy laugh and suddenly the ground started to shake. It shot off Balls of dark energy.

The digimon were turned into eggs and the tamers were knocked out. It floated over to the portal leading to Darkmoon City.

**DarkGate**

The skull egg appeared. A yellow barrier blocked his path. "Don't move! I can't let someone like you pass!" BishopChessmon said "I won't let you get into Darkmoon City!"

"Don't underestimate City's Security!" RookChessmon said "This Shield can't be penetrated."

The Egg laughed again and shot off more balls of dark energy. The Tamer were knocked out and the digimon turned into Digieggs. It floated toward the Dark Office

**Ryan's Tamer home**

"RYAN Wake UP RYAN!" Phascomon said as he yelled at Ryan. Lunamon was jumping on Ryan's bed Trying to wake him up. "C'mon C'mon C'mon" Lunamon said fastly

"Something has happened in City!" Phascomon said "WHAT!" Ryan said getting up quickly. Lunamon flew off his bed and hit the floor.

Ryan fallowed Phascomon to the livinig room.

"City's security was attacked by a virus... Everyone in City has turned into a Digiegg. The security at home has also been infected by the virus" Phascomon said.

"Dammit... wait Why is Lunamon not a digiegg" Ryan asked.

"You didn't let me finish" Phascomon said

"Ryan your Digimon has turned back into a rookie..." Phascomon said. "Shit" Ryan said "Well at least Lunamon's okay"

"This is serrious, If even the strict Security of Tamer Home is like this... City must be in worse shape... The Farm Shop might even be closed"

"Your worried about that!" Ryan yelled. "If the Tamer home is like this, more than the Shops will be closed!" Lunamon yelled.

"I know I know" Phascomon said "Even thought you got a Farm Island Care as a tournament Gift, you won't be able to get a Farm Island... How Unfortunate..." Phascomon said

"What about the other digimon! Their Tamers! This is no time to be thinking of ourselves Phascomon!" Ryan yelled.

Phascomon backed up with a hurt look on it's face. "I'm sorry" Phascomon said

"At any rate you should go check on City! If your're ever low on HP or MP, you can come back into the home and restore them" Phascomon said. "So... come back to see me often" Phascomon said

Ryan did a facepalm (He's still thinking about himself?) Ryan thought "How about only when I need to heal up" Ryan said as he ran toward the portal leading to City. Lunamon jumped on his back and fallowed him out.

**Darkmoon City: DarkPlaza**

Ryan looked around. All he could see was digieggs and passed out tamers all over the place. "Holy hell" Ryan said. "He wasn't kidding about that egg thing" Lunamon said.

"hey Ryan what about WereGarurumonBlack and SkullGreymon" Lunamon asked. Ryan did another face palm. "I forgot about them" He pointed his Digivice toward the ground.

"WereGarurumonBlack, SkullGreymon" Ryan said. A small black Dino like digimon appeared on the ground looking at Ryan.

"Black Agumon!" Ryan said. A green ghoulish digimon appeared next to BlackAgumon. "Gaburimon!" Ryan said.

"What happened" Black Agumon said. "Just a Virus, don't worry We'll take care of the problem" Ryan said.

"We always do don't we" Gaburimon said. "C'mon guys let's go" Ryan said going further into the city.

Some of the Tamers were starting to wake up. Ryan rushed over to the Tamer Girl. "hey you ok?" Ryan asked "I think so..." The Tamer girl spyed the egg behind Ryan. "Oh no... What's coming next?" The tamer girl said hugging the egg. "My Garurumon..."

"Don't worry, we'll fix everything" Ryan said. Lunamon pulled on his ear. "What did I say about making promises you can't keep" Lunamon whispered. "Uh We'll try to fix everything" Ryan said scratching the back of his head.

"Well... I guess your the only one who can do it" The Tamer girl said. "Get revenge for Garurumon for me" The Tamer girl said

(She does know he's not dead right?) Ryan thought as he ran further into the city.

**DarkGate**

Ryan saw two metalic eggs and ran over to them. "Hey arn't these?" Lunamon said "BishopChessmon and RookChessmon" Ryan said. "Wow, and here I thought the City's security was invincible" Lunamon said.

"Who ever did this must be super strong" Black Agumon said. "No doubt" Gaburimon said.

"This way!" Ryan said running toward the DarkOffice.

**DarkOffice**

Ryan saw a Neemon. "What?" Ryan said surprsed. "I thought all digimon were turned into eggs" Lunamon said "Me too" Ryan said walking over to Neemon.

"Neemon what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm, every Digimon has turned into a Digiegg. umm I didn't become one." Neemon said. (Oh neemon) Ryan thought "Wait! did you see what did this?" Ryan asked

"Yeah!" Neemon said "It was a giant flying Digiegg"

"A digiegg? Are you sure?" Ryan said.

"Well something did seem off about it, It didn't look like any digiegg I've seen" Neemon said.

"Gah, Where did it Go!" Ryan yelled.

"um... over there!" Neemon said pointing toward the portal leading to Julia's comandroom. "Oh geez" Ryan said running over there. He pushed two digieggs out of his way and made it to the portal.

**Comandroom**

Ryan appeared. He saw Raigo and his digimon (Now a Digiegg) on the ground. Raigo was passed out.

He also saw the strange black egg, surounded by electricty standing in front of Julia and ChaosGallantmon.

"Ugh... something's in my head..." Julia said in pain. "Trying to take over my mind. No... Can't Lose..."

"Must gett rid of the virus data that has entered... Won't last much longer like this... ugh" ChaosGallantmon said in more pain.

The Egg shot out more orbs of darkness. Ryan hid behind a console as the Dark orbs flew past him.

"you can stop huggin me now" Lunamon said being squezed by Ryan. "Sorry kinda paniced" Ryan said letting go of Lunamon.

"C'mon now's our chance" Black Agumon said. "Let's get em" Gaburimon said. Ryan rushed up to the platform that egg was on.

"So your the one causing trouble" Ryan said. The egg turned around and faced him. "...Ryan? Be... careful..." Julia said weakly.

"This... one's ... no ... ordinary digimon..." Julia said. The egg laughed as he approached Ryan. "Is it even a Digimon!" Ryan said as Lunamon, Black Agumon, and Gaburimon jumped in the way.

"DARK CRUSHER!" Lunamon yelled as she fired a black energy round at The Egg.

"CALL CAT" The egg slashed Black Agumon with light energy.

(Wait that energy? Isn't that Light Fang's energy, Holy?) Ryan thought.

"SHADOW CLAW" Lunamon yelled slashing the egg.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Black Agumon yelled as he fired a black flame at the Egg.

"GOBURI STRIKE" Gorburimon yelled as he hit the egg with his club

"DEMI DART" Lunamon yelled firing a needle at The egg. The needle drained some of it's life and gave it to Lunamon

"SMALL BREATH!" The egg yelled hitting Goburimon with a fire ball.

"HYDRO WATER!" Lunamon yelled blocking the fire ball with a shot of water

"CLAW ATTACK" Black Agumon yelled as he slashed the egg.

"CALL CAT" The egg yelled slashing Goburimon.

(Our attacks arn't even leaving a dent) Ryan thought.

"LIGHT TACKLE" Goburimon yelled raming himself into the egg.

"DOUBLE DARK CRUSHER" Lunamon yelled sending two energy rounds at the egg

"CALL BAT" The egg yelled sending a hoard of bats at Black Agumon.

"Ghh, This is rediculous" Black Agumon said "If I was SKullGreymon this would so be over"

"I know" Goburimon said. "Suck it up you babies" Lunamon yelled at Black Agumon and Goburimon. "Stop talking about what you would do, and start doing what you can do!" Lunamon yelled.

"C'mon all together now!" Ryan said. "PEPPER BREATH! GOBURI STRIKE!, DARK CRUSHER!" Black Agumon shot a black flame at the egg while Goburimon threw his club at it, Lunamon shot a black energy round at the egg.

((OoC: That actually how I beat the egg in the game XD PEPPER BREATH + GOBURI STRIKE + DARK CRUSHER Same order too LMAO))

The egg stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "We did it!" Lunamon yelled. "I knew we could do it!" Black Agumon said "WAs there any doubt" Goburimon said

Suddenly the egg floated back up. It laughed it's evil meanicing laugh. "Guys!" Lunamon yelled getting into a fighting stance.

The eggs eyes blinked as a wave of dark orbs flew over them. "GAH!" Lunamon yelled as she was thrown. "GHH" Black Agumon yelled. "SHIST" Goburimon yelled.

The egg charged toward Ryan. It laughed. (DAMMIT) Ryan thought. Suddenly a black beam of light came down fromt he sky and hit Ryan. "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ryan screamed as the light made several rips on his clothing. His skin started to have several Claw marks on it

The egg laughed. ChaosGallantmon Charged forward and slamed his shield into the egg. The egg flew away from Ryan and the light faded. The egg laughed again as it disapeared.

Julia ran over to Ryan. "You okay?" Julia asked. "...Yeah, just a little banged up" Ryan said as his vision started to get fuzzy. "I'm saved... You did it." Julia said. "Was there ever any doubt..." Ryan said weakly. Ryan passed out.

"Thank you Ryan." Chaos Gallantmon said to Ryan as he was uncounsious "You saved my life."

"He can't hear you, you know?" Julia said. "Yes but still it need to be said" Chaos Gallantmon said. Julia got up

"So who was that anyways? That strenght..." Julia asked.

"I don't know. But there's no doubt... it was trying to take over out minds..." ChaosGallantmon said. "We should check on the city, and get a medic for these four" Julia said

OoC: FINALLY A BIG FIGHT WHOOO. The viral egg fight is my favorite part in the game. First it weakens your digimon by turning them into rookies and then you have to fight it,


	4. Chapter 4

OoC: Anybody notice that the chapter get kinda long?

**Comandroom**

"Why do I have to check the systems? Thats such a hassle!" Ponch complained as he typed on the keyboard.

"Well! This is Ridiculous!" Gutts Complained "I can't do something so tedious!"

"Ponch, Gutts, don't talk like that. This is also important work for the Union" Barone reminded them.

"Since we were back at the home, nothing happened to us. But the others took severe damage..." Newton said

Dorothy came down to the system checks. "Newton, Chief Julia wants to see you." Dorothy said.

Newton fallowed Dorothy.

"We don't know who the enemy is yet. But the virus program has caused serious damage to City's Systems. Access Zone is not functioning. Dark E Area, Dark S Area, and Dark N Area can't be accessed and comunications is cut off." Julia said.

"In addition. Central Bridge is blocked from traffic, Sunshine and Darkmoon are completely cut off from each other" ChaosGallatnmon said

"Hey where's Ryan?" Dorothy whispered to Newton. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in a few days" Newton whispered back.

"The only plaqces we were able to restore the link between the City and DigiArea are in three places, Sunken Tunnel, Chip Forest, and Thriller Ruins" Julia said

"I heard Ryan is hurt" Dorothy whispered. "So there sending us to those places?" Newton whispered "I don't know" Dorothy whispered.

"We're going to ask Ryan to investigate the Sunken tunnels" Chaos Gallantmon said. "Then why are we here?" Newton said. "I want you to go tell Ryan that he's to investigate the Sunken Tunnels" Chaos Gallantmon said

"Isn't he hurt?" Dorothy asked. "Yes, but he should have recovered by now" Julia said.

"Chief Julia, let us go too!" Ponch yelled as he ran up the walkway He was fallowed by Gutts and Barone. "We can help... Right everyone?" Gutts said

"Umm. Chief Julia... I request your permission also..." Barone said

"Request Denied! You all have work to do restoring City. It's also too dangerous outside for you to go investigate" Julia said

"We'll be okay! Besides sending us would be beter then sending Ryan, I mean he's been injured for a day now" Ponch said

"Yeah we will!" Gutts Chimed in.

"What should I... But, I want to be with everybody..." Barone said still undecided

"No! I can't let you guys handle it!" ChaosGallantmon said.

"Tch, Okay fine" Ponch said "Forget it, Let's go everyone..."

Ponch, Gutts, and Barone went back down the walkway.

"I understand how the feel, but there's no choice. And the Shops, farms, and digilab have been restored. But there are still other areas needed to be checked out. So we still need them." ChaosGallantmon said

"Dorothy, Newton go tell Ryan about his mission" Julia said "Then come back and work on the system"

"Yes Sir" Newton and Dorothy said as they left.

**Ryan's Tamer Home**

"So how's he doing" Black Agumon asked Lunamon as she came out of Ryan's room. "Same..." Lunamon said. "I don't get it, how does..." Gaburimon was cut off when someone entered the Tamer home.

"Hello" Phascomon said to Dorothy and Newton "What can I help you with?"

"Is Ryan here?" Dorothy asked. "Of course he's here" Newton said "RYAN! C'mon Time to get up!" Newton yelled

"You can be so rude!" Dorothy said to Newton. "Newton, Dorothy Hi" Lunamon said with a smile as she ran up to them. "Lunamon!" Dorothy said "Is Ryan here?"

"Um... yes?" Lunamon said sheepishly. "huh? you sure don't sound to sure" Newton said. Lunamon became flustered. "It's nothing, nothing at all" Lunamon gave a fake laugh.

Black Agumon walked over to Lunamon. "You are the worst at keeping a secret" Black Agumon said to Lunamon.

"I'm sorry, I just get nervous" Lunamon said. "Yeah he's here, no you can't see him" Black Agumon said.

"Why not, We have a mission from Chief Julia for him" Dorothy said. "Okay what happened to Ryan?" Newton asked.

"Huh?" Lunamon said. "We heard that he had severe injures, but we didn't hear the details, and now Chief Julia wants to send him on a mission, Seems kinda suspicious to me" Newton said.

"Okay fine, you want the whole story" Black Agumon said. Newton and Dorothy nodded their heads. "Alright just don't freak out" Gaburimon said.

Lunamon, Black Agumon, and Gaburimon lead Dorothy and Newton to Ryan's room.

In Ryan's bed layed a small black cat like digimon. "ha nice gag, now where's Ryan" Newton said.

Lunamon looked at the floor not saying anything. Black Agumon and Gaburimon stared at each other each giving the other worried looks.

"No way you guys are serious arn't you?" Newton said surprised. "But it can't be... can it?" Dorothy said.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, That digimon is Ryan" Lunamon said.

OoC: Eh short chapter


End file.
